


Sexiest Man Alive

by PandoraButler



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DAKAICHI -I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year- - Freeform, Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW Chapters, Shizaya - Freeform, based off of that one yaoi, dakaichi, drrr - Freeform, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Izaya Orihara has been the #1 Sexiest Man for five years in a row but recently a new model has dethroned him. The angry raven head now has to work with this newbie on a work-related project. Will he survive? Or will he secretly plot the demise of his rival?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Don't Dethrone Me, B!tch

**Author's Note:**

> This initial idea was brought on because of the anime that is currently airing. DAKAICHI -I'm being harassed by the sexiest man of the year- and the its manga Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu. I liked the story but the main character kind of looked like Izaya so I felt I had to write this lmao. It won't be the same plot completely but it'll start out that way. It all depends on how I'm feeling. 

Izaya stared at the current rankings. He blinked a couple times and checked again. He refreshed the website. He restarted his phone. This wasn't a lie. He was now second place on the "Sexiest Man Alive" poll. 

"What the hell?" Izaya wanted to throw his phone at the wall. "I've been #1 for five damn years who the fuck is Shizuo Heiwajima?!" he immediately googled the guy. He was a newbie in the modeling industry. "This shithead thinks he can just enter the industry and take my spot as #1? Well, you've got news coming, bitch," the salty man ran over to his workstation and continued to do research on his (self proclaimed) arch nemesis.

"Namie-Chan," Izaya called, "Who do you think is sexier? Me? Or this bleached buffoon?" 

"Boss," Namie, the agitated manager, replied, "I don't think either of you are attractive."

"Oh, right," Izaya rolled his eyes, "you're a pervert. I forgot," Izaya leaned back in his swivel chair and sighed. Namie only had eyes for her brother. It was incestuous and disgusting but Izaya had absolutely no right to judge. He didn't really care what her preference was as long as she did her job. 

"When is my next appointment?" he asked. Izaya was trying to change the subject so he didn't have to worry about the purple sunglasses wearing bitch. 

"We need to leave in approximately ten minutes," Namie answered. She had no interest in telling her boss that the very man he currently loathed was supposed to be modeling with him today. She would much rather enjoy his frustration upon realizing he would have to suck it up and play nice. Namie was a sadistic jerk. Izaya loved and hated her for it. 

Izaya continued to look into Shizuo Heiwajima. "Angel my ass," he scoffed, "this guy screams demon. Why are women so blinded?" he continued to bad mouth the man. Namie ignored him. The more he decided to hate Shizuo the more Namie was looking forward to their meeting. 

"It's time to go, Boss," she said. Izaya stood up, stretched, and the two made their way to the photo-shoot location. Izaya was a model and had been a model since a young age. People found him to be mischievous and adorable so his fame only grew. For years he was the most popular man out there. Now, he was second place just because a newbie decided he was all that and a bag of chips. 

Izaya followed Namie around the photo-shoot location. He met with the photographer, the crew, and the rest of the models. "Goddamnit," Izaya muttered under his breath. "The newbie is here," he glared at Namie. Namie only smiled in return. 

"Orihara-san," Shizuo spoke and outstretched his hand, "it's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Izaya smiled back. He tried very hard to hide his malice when he took Shizuo's hand. He was very good at pretending to be friendly. He had practiced the skill all of his life. 

"Okay guys," the photographer spoke, "Orihara-san is going to be the fallen king that was recently dethroned by Heiwajima-san. That's the theme we are going for here. Get into your costumes and let's get ready!" Izaya shot death glares at Namie, who only smiled back. Why did he hire such an asshole for a manager?

Izaya sighed as the makeup artists worked their wonders. The costumes gave off a samurai-era vibe. Long and flashy kimonos. Wooden sandals. Izaya didn't have to think about much to get into character. The premise was basically what he was living through right now. 

He glanced over at Shizuo who looked noble. His outfit was a bit brighter and newer. Izaya's was supposed to look old and outdated. Damnit. He hated this job sometimes. This project would be the worst. 

The two were positioned before the backdrop. Izaya was forced to kneel before the new 'king' for his beheading. The lighting changed and the camera made its normal clicking sound. Izaya could only handle this position for so long. The anger was building up inside. With a swift movement he swept his leg out, knocked Shizuo off his feet, and held the sword by Shizuo's head. He smiled sadistically down at the 'corpse' of a man and stepped on his chest. 

"Don't dethrone me, bitch," his eyes spoke for him. Shizuo was shocked. He had been told of Izaya's random outbursts during a photo-shoot but he wasn't prepared for something like this. 

"That's a wrap!" the head photographer yelled. "You're wonderful as always, Orihara-san. You never fail to surprise me."

Izaya smiled and took his foot off of Shizuo. He offered his hand to help the man up. It was time to play nice again. "I apologize for that," Izaya wanted to gag. Saying nice things was his least favorite thing, "I'm known for being absorbed in my role."

Shizuo accepted his hand and stood up. Izaya immediately turned and walked away. He wanted to get out of this costume. He wanted to go home. Izaya kicked the vending machine on his way out of the building. "Damnit," he cursed, "fuckin' asshole acts like such a damn angel," he mumbled. 

"Orihara-san," Izaya looked behind him to see Shizuo standing there. What a time to be alive. Izaya forced a smile. He didn't hear that, right? "would you like to get a drink?" Shizuo asked.

"I can't, I, uh, am very busy tomorrow," he lied. 

"No you're not," Namie appeared out of thin air. She shot Izaya a good ol' fashioned smirk before continuing. "Feel free to go out. You're next appointment isn't until late in the day. This bitch. 

"Namie-chan," Izaya wanted to strangle her, "are you sure?" Namie nodded and waved as Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and dragged him out the door. Izaya wanted to die. He wanted to die a thousand times. Could a bus run over him? What if a vending machine fell from the sky and he died like that? Anything but this. He didn't want to get drinks with this bleached buffoon. Izaya shed a single tear. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. I Want You

Izaya woke up with a splitting headache. He stretched, yawned, and rolled over. "Just five more minutes," he mumbled and closed his eyes again. Wait. This wasn't his home. This wasn't his apartment. Where the fuck was he at? Izaya sat up. He was wide awake. The lighting was dim. His eyes had to adjust. He tried to remember last night. Shizuo took him to a bar. He drank _a few_ drinks. What happened after that?

Izaya rubbed his head. He wondered if that would help the headache go away and give him memory. It didn't. Wait. Why was he naked? Izaya looked under the blanket. He was very naked. Not a single piece of clothing. He looked next to him. Shizuo was also naked. _Very_ naked. He didn't want to check how naked. Izaya refused to satisfy that curiosity. He was probably just as naked as he was. 

"Fuck," Izaya curled up into a ball under the covers. He did _not_ just have a one night stand with the sexiest man alive and not remember a damn thing. That didn't happen. Izaya tried very hard to remember every detail of the night before. Nothing was popping up. 

"You're awake?" Shizuo sat up and rubbed his eyes. Izaya poked his head out from under the blankets. _Dayum_. He understood why Shizuo was the sexiest man now. Them muscles don't lie. Izaya wasn't that muscular. He was more effeminate. 

"What happened last night?" Izaya just outright said it. He didn't know if Shizuo was going to lie but he wanted and _needed_ to know everything _pronto_. Details please and thank you. Shizuo grabbed his phone and started playing a video.

"You got very drunk," he said before hitting play.

_"Damnit, you can't just enter the industry and think you're hot stuff, idiot," Izaya swished a bottle and drank it all. "I'll show you, asshole," he pointed a finger at the camera and hiccuped._

_"Orihara-san, can I call you by your first name?" Shizuo's voice spoke. He wasn't in the camera's view. Izaya squinted._

_"You think you can just be familiar with me? Give me 1000 yen and I'll think about it," Izaya hiccuped again. Shizuo's hand entered the screen with the 1000. "Fine, call me whatever you want, bastard."_

_"Thanks, Izaya."_

_"Don't forget to add at least a '-kun' you uncultured fuck," Izaya glared._

_"What if I give you another 1000 yen? Then can I drop the '-kun'?" Shizuo asked. Izaya paused to think about it but ultimately he held out his hand for the cash._

Izaya wanted to die. What kind of idiot gets drunk with the person they hate, and then tells them all about how they hate them? What the fuck? Why did Shizuo take videos of him like this? Was he being blackmailed? Why the hell did Izaya accept the drink?

"Why am I naked?" he decided to get right to the point again. 

"I tried to bring you to your apartment but you barfed all over yourself so I just took you to mine," Shizuo was about to load another video but Izaya stopped him.

"I don't need to see myself humiliating myself, thanks," Izaya sighed and sat up. "What do you want from me? I'll do anything to get you to delete those videos," he promised. Izaya wasn't about to let him have blackmail footage. He didn't want those clips of him to be leaked to the press.

"Anything?" Shizuo looked too hopeful. Izaya nodded. The drunkenness must be messing with his mind. He wasn't thinking of _all_ the possibilities. He shouldn't have let the hangover take over. 

Shizuo pushed Izaya down on the bed. "I want _you_ ," he said. Izaya thought about it. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. 

"Fuck, what?" he finally was starting to get the idea. 

"Fuck you?" Shizuo grinned. 

"I think the hell not," Izaya kneed Shizuo in the balls and ran to the bathroom. He had no idea where the said bathroom was. He just ran on instinct. He slammed the door shut but Shizuo was running right after him and grabbed the door. Why the hell was he so strong?

"You said _anything_ ," Shizuo reminded. "Do you want me to leak the footage or not?" he used his videos to his advantage. Izaya was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to have sex but he also didn't want his (self proclaimed) nemesis to have footage to use against him. 

Izaya stared through the crack in the door at Shizuo's body. He looked damn attractive. He should just let it happen. Clearly nature was pulling them together. YOLO, right? Izaya was losing strength in his arms. Shizuo threw the door open. Izaya tried to take a step back but he ended up tripping himself and falling instead. Shizuo caught him. They were chest to chest. Face to face. Izaya was breathing in Shizuo's breath and vice versa. 

"God, I hate you," Izaya muttered. He didn't want to admit that Shizuo was an attractive purple sunglasses wearing bitch. He was starting to understand why people thought he was the sexiest man alive. Part of him wanted to let Shizuo have his way but his reason got the best of him. He was going to push Shizuo away. He was going to. 100% But then Shizuo kissed him. Their tongues danced with each other. Izaya felt strange. He hadn't experienced a kiss like this. He'd never kissed anyone before, not truly. His mind, deluded and unable to refute, allowed Shizuo to kiss him. Reason wasn't working anymore. Shizuo leaned down to kiss Izaya's collarbone. 

As much as he wanted to continue this adventure, Izaya couldn't. He had his job to think about. He pushed Shizuo away. "I'm a model, you ignorant fuck, you can't leave a mark," he snapped and walked back in the direction of the bed. Not today, bastard. You came close but not today. Izaya curled up into a ball and fell asleep. He had no idea where his clothes were or what he would do later in the day. He just decided to think about it all later. He was sleepy. The bed was his lover, not Shizuo.


	3. Just Sleep With Me

Shizuo held Izaya in his arms. The fallen king was fallen once more. A light blush appeared on Izaya's face. He was obviously remembering the kiss from earlier in the day. Shizuo's eyes lit up with enjoyment. Izaya looked away. The two were caught in an interesting affair. This photo-shoot would be the death of him. How many times were they supposed to meet again? When would this hell be over? Izaya wanted it to end. This costume was too hot. He was much too close to Shizuo.

"That's a wrap," the head photographer said. Izaya pushed Shizuo away and went to the nearest vending machine. His costume was hot as hell and he needed something to drink, pronto. He didn't want any of that cheap water that they had on set. He wanted some chocolate milk. Something sweet. Izaya had a sweet tooth and it needed to be craved. He kept putting in coin after coin and drinking dozens of chocolate milk bottles. He didn't care at this point if anyone was around to see him. He just wanted to satisfy that unquenchable thirst. 

Shizuo hadn't spoken to him once since the two arrived at the location. They hadn't even arrived at the same time. When Izaya woke up, Shizuo was gone and had left a note on top of his (recently cleaned) clothes. Izaya didn't know how serious Shizuo was about the blackmail. He had no idea if he would have to follow through either. Maybe the two would forget everything that happened and move on with their daily lives without mentioning it again. 

"Izaya," Izaya reluctantly turned around to face the guy he'd hoped would never talk to him again. Damnit. "I want to apologize."

"If you're apologizing about that one time," Izaya laughed albeit nervously, "forget it. I haven't been thinking about it at all," he lied and drank the last of what was in his bottle. "Let's just pretend it never happened. It'll be best if we both put it behind us."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and dragged him into his dressing room. He pinned him against the door and glared. "I can't do that," he said, voice filled with rage. Izaya was once again reminded of the heat of his costume. He was sweating even more now due to Shizuo's sudden anger. Who said this guy was an angel? Clearly they never met him. Shizuo's body heat wasn't helping the situation. Izaya wanted to leave. He wanted to strip too. He briefly thought about stripping right now but realized that should be saved for later. Later? Later when? Izaya tossed those ideas to the back of his mind. His mind that he must be losing if he was thinking about stripping and Shizuo. 

"I need to clear up a misunderstanding," he began, "I didn't record you because I was trying to blackmail you. The truth is, I've been a big fan of yours for a long time. You might not remember but we have worked together before. Ever since then I've realized that," Shizuo paused. 

"Realized that I'm a royal pain in the ass? Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't have time for this," Izaya pushed Shizuo off and opened the door. Shizuo slammed his hand on it and forced it closed. Why was he so strong? Izaya hated it. 

"Realized that I'm in love with you."

Izaya couldn't hide his embarrassment. What? That couldn't be right. He had just spent the last 24+ hours complaining about this guy. He was a royal asshole and Shizuo claimed to love him? What was he missing here? 

"You don't have to love me," Shizuo got down on one knee and grabbed Izaya's hand, "just sleep with me. You can toss me aside whenever you want. I don't care." Well, that escalated quickly. 

Izaya thought about it. He did promise to do _anything._ He didn't like breaking promises. Izaya sighed. "Let me get out of this costume then take me back to your place," he agreed. Izaya went back to his own dressing room. He sighed again and stripped. Finally, free at last. He didn't care anymore about what Shizuo did. He just wanted to be done with it. Meet, greet, sleep, repeat. That's his motto. Well, not really, but it would be tonight. He couldn't wait to have Shizuo out of his hair. 

"No one has ever confessed to me before," Izaya muttered and stared at himself in the mirror. The wig was gone but the makeup still remained. "I must seem like a real easy bitch to sleep with him after barely knowing him 24 hours," Izaya sighed and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He will be gone soon, just like everybody else," Izaya zoned out. He thought about all of the people in his life that broke their promises. All of the people that told him lies and gave him false hope. 

"I'm keeping my promise," Izaya rested his head on the vanity set, "but I'm still turning into one of them." He refused to think about it any longer. Izaya needed to get into his normal clothes and hit the road. He was going to make the best of tonight. It's not often that the (previously) sexiest man alive gets to fuck the (currently) sexiest man alive. 

The two stood face to face in the bedroom of Shizuo's apartment. "Just so we are clear," Izaya began, "I will permit you to have those videos this time but they are only for _your_ eyes and if you dare show them to another soul I will personally make your life a living hell," he crossed his arms. Shizuo nodded.

"Great," Izaya smirked and took off his shirt, "let's get to the point," he said while he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "I'll sleep with you, just this once," he winked. 


	4. Sugar With a Hint of Caffeine

Shizuo was a monster. He was completely out of his mind. Izaya had no idea how one man could have that much of a sex drive. They'd already done the deed numerous times and he _still_ wasn't finished. Izaya wondered how many times Shizuo had been thinking about this. How long had he been pent up?

"Stahp," Izaya's nails dug into Shizuo's shoulders. "I, I really can't," he complained even though it was kind of nice to be wanted so badly.

Shizuo wasn't listening. He did as he pleased because he knew it would be the last time. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by.

"I love you," he whispered into Izaya's ear. Izaya didn't know what to say. He had never been told anything like _that_ before. Shizuo didn't give him time to respond. He just thrust into him without a second thought. There wasn't much else to do. Izaya moaned. It was music to Shizuo's ears.

The fake blonde kissed Izaya. Izaya couldn't handle the kiss on top of the fact that Shizuo was inside him. He could barely breathe. His panting only seemed to turn Shizuo on more. This guy was a monster. He couldn't be human. 

The two both came at the same time. Shizuo wasn't finished. His stamina was much too much. He wanted to do it again and again. Izaya didn't know how one man could've been repressed for so long that he'd need one night of constant sex. Eventually this nightmare would end. It had to. He couldn't do this for much longer. His body wouldn't hold up. 

It did end, with time. Shizuo fell asleep and Izaya was free. He slept soundly until the sun was rude enough to wake him up. He groaned and rolled off the bed. Izaya didn't bother trying to stand up. Today was going to be hell. He just knew it. 

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked.

"Do I look okay? Dumbass," Izaya rolled his eyes and sat up. He could feel the bags. He didn't have to look in a mirror to see the dark circles. Shizuo looked too damn pleased with himself. Izaya wanted to die. Shizuo was all sparkly and refreshed. Meanwhile Izaya thought for sure he looked like a zombie. 

"I want some coffee," Izaya muttered. "Scratch that I want some sugar with a hint of caffeine." Izaya didn't like the bitter taste of coffee but he loved the effects of caffeine. He felt like a Starbucks white girl but hey, at least he admitted it. 

Izaya grabbed his phone. It was vibrating like mad. "Hello, Namie-Chan?" the manager yelled in his ear. "Yes, yes, quiet down, I'm coming." Izaya stood up and stretched. Every fiber of his being hurt like a bitch. He had to go to work. Shizuo did too for that matter. 

"You," he pointed at Shizuo, "give me a ride and some clothes." Shizuo nodded and did just that. He had no qualms with being ordered around by Izaya. Izaya didn't want to think about why that was. He just accepted it. "Also, we need to go to Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts. Or both. Yeah, just take me to both and order the whole damn menu," Izaya sighed. 

The day went by excruciatingly slow. None of the pictures looked right according to the head photographer. He kept wanting to take more and more. Izaya wasn't into it. He wanted to sleep. He couldn't be bothered with trying to look sexy today. It just wasn't his thing. 

Time passed albeit slowly. The day ended. Shizuo dragged Izaya away. He didn't have time to refuse. This was the daily routine. It would be for the next couple of weeks. Shizuo would grab Izaya's arm and drag him away with Namie's permission. He'd take him home and cook for him. Izaya didn't have the energy to care. He got food. What more could he want? He got sex. What more did he need? 

"Why the hell am I letting him do what he wants?" Izaya glared at himself in the mirror. "Didn't I hate this guy?" he asked himself. "I thought that was supposed to be a one time thing?" Izaya yawned. "But here I am, wearing his damn pajamas, eating his damn food, and letting him do what he wants whenever he wants to. Who is the one in the control of this weird relationship? It sure as hell don't feel like me."

Izaya exited the bathroom and crawled back into the bed. It was a nice bed, he had to admit. This was a nice apartment. Shizuo was...well... _Shizuo_. He was the sexiest man alive. He was a great model. Everyone liked him. Izaya? Well, he didn't know how he felt anymore. 

"Izaya," Shizuo spoke. 

"What?" he growled. He wanted to sleep. Sleep was important. He hadn't slept well for a while. For some reason sleeping beside Shizuo helped. That is, when Shizuo wasn't talking to him like he was right now.

"Nothing, I just," Shizuo paused. "I wanted to say I love you. Goodnight."

"Dumbass," Izaya closed his eyes. He refused to believe that anyone could possibly love him. Shizuo must be on something. Izaya's lips turned upward ever so slightly. He wasn't smiling. He refused to believe that he was smiling. No. That couldn't possibly be the case. 

Shizuo wouldn't get an 'I love you' out of Izaya just yet. He absolutely refused to respond. In the morning he would forget Shizuo even said a thing. Izaya swore to himself that he would. He hated the man. He would continue to hate the man. He might've made him some food but that wouldn't change anything. "I'm not that easy," Izaya muttered. 


	5. Bleached Blonde B!tch

"Wait," Izaya thought aloud. "Something about today is _weird_ ," he looked around. Shizuo was nowhere to be found. Shizuo, the same idiot that clung to him every day of the week, wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Is he avoiding me?" Izaya pondered before shoving another bite of his lunch into his mouth. That couldn't be right. Why would he do that? There _had_ to be some other reason for this absence. 

"My boyfriend hasn't talked to me in days," a female coworker sighed from across the room.

"Do you think he is tired of you?" another coworker asked. "That happens sometimes, you know?"

Izaya dropped his fork. Was Shizuo tired of him? Did he finally realize what a piece of shit Izaya was? Did he have his fill of sex? Did he no longer require Izaya since Izaya had been so easy to get? The asshole wasn't _allowed_ to dump him. Izaya was the one that threw people out, not the other way around. Wait. Dump him? The two weren't even _together_. If anything, they were just fuck buddies. 

The model angrily shoved food into his mouth and left the lunch area. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care how long it would take to find Shizuo, he would find him. He would interrogate him. That was that.

"Hey," Izaya began. "About the next set of photos we're in..." Izaya wasn't even able to finish his sentence. 

"I'm sorry," Shizuo apologized and began walking. "I have something I need to do," he said and ran away. Something was definitely _wrong_ with him. Over the next couple of days Izaya did everything within his power to strike up a conversation with Shizuo. He crossed paths with him in the most convenient ways he could think of. Each time he said something, Shizuo managed to get out of talking to him. Every. Damn. Time.

"Bastard," Izaya kicked the vending machine. He had no idea what he had done but he knew for sure Shizuo that was being suspicious for someone that had claimed to love him a few days prior. It was boring, to say the least. Izaya didn't want to admit he'd gotten attached to Shizuo. That would be a pain in the ass to explain.

"What's wrong with you?" Namie questioned. 

"I ran out of change and I really want a chocolate milk. What's wrong with you?" Izaya neglected to answer the real question. 

"I've got an abundance of change but I don't want to give it away," Namie conveniently pulled out a change purse filled with various coins vending machines loved to eat. She proceeded to buy a chocolate milk and drink it in front of Izaya. 

"I hate you," he glared.

"I hate you too," she winked, "so tell me what this is really about."

"The _bleached_ **blonde** **bitch** is driving me home tonight so you don't have to worry about it," Izaya said. He hadn't confirmed it, but he was going to make it happen. 

"Heiwajima-san?" Namie snickered. "If you say so," she walked away. "But, if you ever want to talk about your _real_ issues, I'm always here. I will not hesitate to use them for blackmail though," she winked and walked off. This manager was the absolute _worst_ to work with. Izaya didn't know why he still had her around. He should fire her ass and get a new one. 

"Damnit," Izaya kicked the vending machine again. "I just want some chocolate milk, _bitch_."

"Do you not have change?" Shizuo reached into his pockets and pulled out just enough change for Izaya to get some chocolate milk. What the hell? Does everyone have change and he doesn't? Do the gods hate him or something? Why was Shizuo just _now_ deciding to talk to him?

"Thanks," Izaya grabbed the change from Shizuo's hand and fed the cursed machine. Shizuo flinched when Izaya touched him. Did he hate him that much? That didn't make any sense. "Namie-Chan has something she has to do today. Take me back to my place, will you?" he demanded. It sounded like a question but it wasn't. Shizuo nodded. "Great," Izaya drank the chocolate milk in one shot then threw the can into the bin before walking away. 

Izaya stood with his legs crossed leaning up against Shizuo's car. It was cold and he wanted to leave. Shizuo was talking his sweet ol' time. When the _bleached_ **blonde _bitch_** finally showed up, Izaya was frozen stiff. The two then proceeded to get into the car and leave. Izaya tried his best to strike up a conversation but Shizuo kept his answers short and sweet. Did the guy really hate him now? Maybe Shizuo was just tired of him like he thought. Something was weird. 

"Here we are," Shizuo parked the car to allow Izaya to leave. 

"You're not coming in?" Izaya asked. "After we came all this way too. At least let me make you some tea or something," he offered. The sex fiend had just driven him to Izaya's apartment and he had no interest in entering it? Izaya had to be in the twilight zone. What nonsense was this?

"No, I'm fine," Shizuo refused.

"I _insist_ ," Izaya got out of the car and waited. Shizuo sighed and followed him inside. The two didn't speak to each other as they took the elevator and entered Izaya's apartment. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Shizuo was acting strange. He still wasn't making any moves. 

"Here," Izaya handed Shizuo the cup and then sat down next to him on the couch. The blonde flinched. "So, is this it then?" he asked. He wasn't good at putting things lightly. Might as well get it out in the open."Are you tired of me already?" 

Shizuo spit out his tea. "W-what?" 

"What?" Izaya frowned. "You've been avoiding me for _days_. Are you not interested in me anymore? I don't know what the hell is going on with you. Newsflash: I'm not a fucking mind reader."

"I'm not tired of you. I have a cold and I didn't want you to catch it," Shizuo explained. 

"Oh," Izaya breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just say so then?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Shizuo confessed as he placed the cup down on the coffee table. "You've got more work then I do since you've been in this business longer. I didn't want you to get sick and have issues," he paused. "Izaya, does this mean you like me?" he leaned close to Izaya's face. "Did you miss having me around?"

Izaya blushed. "Dumbass, of course I don't. What are you talking about? Get away from me! Didn't you say you were sick? What happened to you not wanting me to catch your cold?" he put a hand on Shizuo's face to push him away. 

"I won't get away until you call me by my name," he said. 

"What?"

"You're always calling me 'you' or 'dumbass' but you've never once said 'Shizuo' or even 'Heiwajima.'"

"I'm not saying your name," Izaya refused.

"What if I give you 1000 yen?" 

"Are you making fun of me?!" Izaya cringed. Get drunk _one_ time and suddenly it's a _meme_. Fuck you too life. 

"Please?" Shizuo begged and only proceeded to get closer to Izaya. 

"Sh-"

"Sh?"

"Shwizu," Izaya messed up and hated himself for it. 

"My name is Shi _z_ u _o_ , not Sh _wiz_ u."

"Idiot, I know that. I'm just testing out nicknames," Izaya's face only got more red due to his mistake. "Shizu-Chan. There, happy?" Izaya _refused_ to try saying Shizuo's name again. He didn't want to make a bigger fool of himself. 

"You always make me happy," Shizuo responded. Izaya pushed him away and distanced himself significantly. He had enough of Shizuo. The bleached blonde and his cold could go fall off a cliff for all he cared. Izaya puffed out his cheeks and went to go make his own cup of tea. Go die, asshole. 


	6. It's Valentine's Day Now, B!tch

The silence between them was awkward. He could almost wave a hand through the tension. Was it sexual though? That was the real question. Izaya sighed and stood up. He went back into the kitchen, having abandoned all hope of trying to drink tea, and simply grabbed the whole jar of honey. His sweet tooth wouldn't be satisfied by the mere spoonful that he'd poured in. Instead of attempting to pour more in, Izaya took it to the next level. It was time to dine like kings. It was time to eat that sweet delectable goodness right from the jar. That's right, bitch, he is a tasteful individual. When he returned to the living room, Shizuo was still perfectly content sitting on the couch drinking what was left in his cup. 

There was a decent amount of distance between himself and Shizuo. He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. He didn't want to think about it too much. Thinking about one thing would lead to another thing and then more things would be thought. That was troublesome. So, Shizuo being too close to him might be worse than being too far apart. 

"You have quite the sweet tooth," Shizuo observed. Izaya flinched. He nearly dropped the jar of honey. 

"Fuck," Izaya blurted out. He'd said the word due to the fact that he'd flinched not necessarily the fact that Shizuo had found out his deepest darkest (not so secret) secret. "You've found me out. You're so smart. Proud of you," Izaya rolled his eyes and stuck another spoonful of honey into his mouth. The jar was nearly empty. It had started out that way but the imminent end of his sweet eating made him sad nonetheless. "Fuck," he said again. It's amazing how you blink and your happiness disappears. "It's gone," he sighed and placed the jar on the table. Well, that's that. 

"Do you want some chocolate?" Shizuo pulled out a heart-shaped box filled with delectable goodies. 

"Do you want to ask stupid questions?" Izaya reached out to snatch the box but Shizuo didn't allow that. He put it _just_ out of reach. 

"You can't have all of them. It was a gift, so save me some," Shizuo said. 

"Right, okay, I'll save you _one,_ now give me the damn box, fiend," Izaya lunged for it but landed on Shizuo instead. That was counterproductive. 

Izaya, currently sprawled out on Shizuo's lap, looked up at the demon-in-training with pleading eyes. His attack was very effective. "Please give me the chocolates?" Shizuo received a deadly blow and gave up the box. 

"Victory!" Izaya no longer cared about the fact he was still on Shizuo's lap, he just wanted chocolate. "Why is it a heart shape? Is it February already?" he mumbled shoving one into his mouth. 

"My birthday is at the end of January, so people tend to get me chocolates since it's so close to February. It's a strange seasonal thing, I guess," Shizuo replied. Izaya nodded, despite not actually paying attention to the answer or even caring about it, to begin with. Shizuo's birthday? Totally went in one ear and out the other. He didn't bother to ask about the date or anything a normal person would think about. 

He sat up when one chocolate remained. He stared at it longingly, but a promise is a promise. Izaya picked up the piece and held it out for Shizuo. That was the plan anyway, but the chocolate slipped out of his hand and landed directly in his lap. He was very disappointed, not only for the fact that he'd wasted a perfectly good piece of chocolate, but also for the fact that these pants were totally not going to wash well. 

"I, uh," Izaya paused trying to think of his apology but nothing came to mind. He was miserable at that and decided that ultimately an apology from him didn't sound sincere anyway. He couldn't think about his misgivings for long, Shizuo had only one thought in mind... 

The fake blonde's mouth went directly for the chocolate. He had no regard for personal space or the location of said chocolate. He was determined to eat it, no matter the consequence. Izaya, too stunned to react was busy thinking about if this was an 'accidental' blowjob or a good method of doing laundry. Logic kicked back in and he immediately grabbed Shizuo's hair. "What the fuck?!" he complained, if you could call it that, and tried to yank the man's head up and out of his crotch area. It was futile, which only made Izaya think of how many times Shizuo must've gotten his hair pulled over the years. Sexiest Man Alive or not, this was unacceptable and needed to be remedied, (the hair thing, not necessarily the face-in-yer-crotch thing). 

Izaya took both of his hands and placed them on Shizuo's head before ( _very_ ) forcefully bringing his head up. With his small moment of victory, he yeeted out of the situation. Izaya tried his absolute best to ignore the fact that his crotch was wet and the fabric was clinging to him in a _very_ uncomfortable fashion. 

"I think that's enough of that," he said, before gesturing to the door. "I'm going to change, you can show yourself out." Problem solved. Situation resolved. Time to dissolve into the nothingness that Izaya felt in his soul. 

He retreated to his room to change but never heard the door open and close. Izaya didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it would lead to more thoughts which he didn't want to think about. Did he want Shizuo to kick his bedroom door down right now? Did he want Shizuo to leave? He didn't know, and ultimately, he wouldn't tell you even if he did. So, I won't either. I'll leave it to your imagination. 


	7. Don't Take Kindly to Mischief

Izaya stared at his phone. His time with Shizuo had come to a close and now he was put on a different project. Life sure was hectic. Did he miss that bleached blonde bitch? Of course not! It's not like he spent every hour checking his phone for a text message. Haha. No! Definitely not! Haha. Why would he do that? He had better means of spending his time than worrying about Shizuo! Hahaha. Haha. Ha...

Okay. So. Maybe he did have _slight_ feelings for the wacko. "It's a shame I won't see him for a while now that we aren't working together," Izaya sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This was a disaster. He was a mess. A hot mess, but still a mess all the same. 

"Who is 'him'?" Masaomi smiled brightly looking up at Izaya's face. Izaya returned the smile. Customer service guaranteed. Shizuo was still the only person who knew what he really thought inside that head of his. Masaomi Kida. The latest bleached blonde that Izaya had the (unfortunate) pleasure of working with. On the bright side, this bleached blonde bitch was shorter than him. 

"Oh? No one of importance. You're Kida-kun, right?" 

"My, my, the great and powerful Orihara-san remembers a nobody like me? I'm honored," Masaomi smiled. Izaya forced his overwhelming annoyance to the pit of his existence. He would maintain his sexiest man alive atmosphere to the death. Even if he was no longer the sexiest man alive. Fucking Shizuo. Fuck Shizuo. Fuck Shizuo? Izaya gritted his teeth. _Slight_ feelings? Izaya's luscious ass had a bit more than _slight_ feelings for Shizuo. He was becoming more and more aware of his emotions for that particular bleached blonde. 

"Orihara-san?" Masaomi tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks look a bit pink." 

"Feeling okay?" Izaya laughed nervously. "Of course. Yeah. I'm great. Just peachy. It's a bit warm in here and you are far too close to me. That's all," Izaya gently rested his hands on Masaomi's shoulders, pushing him away lightly. 

Masaomi grabbed his wrist, pulling him, the two fell onto the ground with Izaya grumbling on top of him. He groaned and sat up. His wrist hurt. He must've landed wrong. As he tried to get up the pain was too strong and he tumbled down again. Fuck. Masaomi rolled on top of him. He grabbed Izaya's chin with his hand and smiled. "Do you have a thing for blondes, Orihara-san? Why don't you dump Heiwajima-san? I could treat you much better than him. You're still #1 to me." 

"Would you please get off of me, Kida-kun?" Izaya smiled. He refused to believe that somehow another man with bleached blonde hair was about to get the best of him. If he had to end the charade for the sake of freedom, he would. But, it appeared he wouldn't have to. 

Masaomi was lifted off of him with ease from by collar of his shirt. Shizuo was here, for one reason or another, and Izaya stared up at him, unamused. "What are you doing?" Shizuo growled. 

"My, my, Orihara-san, you've got a scary dog here," Masaomi snickered in the face of impending doom. Laugh in the face of danger why don't you. What are you? Child Simba? Well, let me tell you, Shizuo is a lot more threatening than an elephant graveyard. 

Shizuo pushed Masaomi into the wall. He glared down at him. "Don't touch Izaya. This is your only warning." He released the shirt and Masaomi was made cruelly aware of the height difference between them. 

Izaya sat up, unaware of the obvious threatening that Shizuo had just done, and looked at his wrist. It was okay on the outside. But it felt terribly wrong. He winced as he tried to close his hand. There were still pictures to take. Work to do. He couldn't let this interfere. Plastering the best smile he could on his face, he stood up. 

"Shizu-Chan? What an interesting surprise. What are you doing here?" Izaya sighed. He placed his hand on his hip and shook his head. Two bleached blonde dunces. Was he a magnet for this sort of thing? Bleached blonde bitches that were secretly bastards and brutes. Izaya tried to think of more B related words to string onto the sentence. He couldn't at the moment but mark his words, he would. 

"I know we don't have a job together anymore but I thought I could at least still drive you home," Shizuo scratched his arm. 

"I appreciate the sentiment but Kida-kun and I are late now because of you," Izaya sighed. He grabbed Masaomi's hand and led the way to the photoshoot. 

Masaomi looked behind him and smirked at the dumbfounded Shizuo. He held Izaya's hand tightly, rubbing salt in the other blonde's wound. When they were outside of earshot Izaya returned the sentiment. He crushed Masaomi's hand in his own, nearly breaking bones. 

"I don't know what type of shit you're trying to pull, Kida-kun, but I don't take kindly to mischief. Watch yourself, shitty bastard," Izaya snarled. So much for maintaining an innocent atmosphere. Fuck. 

Masaomi did something completely unexpected. He... _blushed_? Was this guy a masochist? Izaya stopped dead in his tracks. They still had a few minutes. This was something he couldn't pass up. He didn't take kindly to mischief, that is, when other people were trying to pull things on him. He, however, loved it to a certain extent. 

"I apologize, Orihara-san," Masaomi looked away. 

"Kida-kun," Izaya smiled maliciously, "Did I say you could speak?" Masaomi bit his lower lip and the two continued walking. Izaya released his grasp on Masaomi's hand and made his way. This job was more important than a simple trick or two so he'd have to end his teasing here. Besides, he smirked, they had the entirety of their photo shooting days for small pranks here and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone out there still waiting for updates? Hello? *yells into the distance* Hello???


	8. Went on a Date Once, it was Awful

"Okay self," Izaya stared at his reflection in the mirror. "I think it's time we both came to terms with the situation of our dear annoyance, Shizu-Chan," he nodded and glanced at the clipboard. "Subject causes an increase of heart rate, the redness of cheeks, and various other forms of annoyance." Izaya sighed and threw the clipboard behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror, pointing to it, and frowned. "That can only mean one thing. I really like him, right?" He crossed his arms and sighed again, shaking his head at his own reflection. "How could you do this to yourself, self? Just recently you were at the top of your career, living the dream until someone took the #1 spot of sexiest man alive. And now look how far you have fallen. You've fallen so far as to actually fall for another member of the human race. It's disgraceful!" 

Izaya gestured to his phone. "Not only that, self, but you've agreed to go on a date with said specimen! How could you do this! You, the same person that has literally two outfits in your closet, agreed to go on a _date_! What if the paparazzi comes along? What then? Do you want to be on the front page of every tabloid ever?!" Izaya threw his phone at the mirror. It cracked. The mirror, of course, not the phone, the phone had the best protective case money could buy. 

"Okay, okay, it's okay, self, we can recover from this," Izaya ran his hand through his hair. "Just cancel. Right? Say we got the flu or something?" He shook his head. "No, because that idiot knows my address and would insist on nursing me back to health. There is no getting out of this one, self." 

Izaya sunk to the floor of his bathroom, wishing to become one with the ground. He growled and stood back up again, opening his door, only to find that the one and only Shizuo was there ten thousand years too early. Izaya wasn't even wearing clothes. The two stared at each other, from the mere ludicrousness of this situation, and Izaya closed the bathroom door again. 

"Self, how the fuck did Shizu-Chan get in? Did you get drunk again? Did you give him a key? Does he know by the powers of the unknown how to walk through walls?" Izaya grabbed the edge of his broken mirror and shook violently. He was only shaking himself because the mirror was mounted to the wall, but he shook all the same. 

"I'm not wearing clothes!" Izaya could feel that annoying redness coming to his cheeks. "It's okay, it's okay, I can recover from this. I'm a model. That requires some acting. Okay, self, I'm just going to walk out there like I completely expected him and get dressed. It's going to be fine! Of course! Completely A-ok." 

Izaya took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his closet, ignoring Shizuo completely, and got dressed. Or, he would've, but Shizuo wrapped those nice big strong arms of his around Izaya's waist. He blew on Izaya's bare neck. Izaya tensed and let out a small "eep!" Izaya slammed his hand right on his mouth and thought happy thoughts. He was not going to allow his ears to encounter the same redness of his face. He was a strong independent model that ain't need no man. He didn't just squeal! He didn't. Not allowed. Never happened. Can't prove it. 

Shizuo smiled. Izaya frowned. "Hands off the merchandise," Izaya slapped Shizuo's hands with his. "Go wait in the living room if you can't behave you bastard bitch of a bleached blonde brute." Shizuo nodded and retreated. The second he closed the door, Izaya became a puddle on the floor and loathed himself all the more. 

"Strong independent model, my ass," Izaya frowned. "I hate him," he pouted and puffed out his cheeks. "I hate him!" 

A hop. A skip. A jump. And Izaya was fully clothed and regretting all of his life decisions. He wanted to get drunk. That would make this entire interaction more bearable. The two walked outside of his humble abode and made their way to the nearest shopping center. A basic date. Movies. Ice cream. Maybe some other stuff. Izaya wasn't paying attention to the list of things Shizuo was describing. He was too concentrated on the fact that Shizuo, this bleached blonde bitch, was holding his hand in public as if the two were normal human beings. News to Shizuo: they were famous. Someone was going to notice and either snap a picture for Instagram, Twitter, or the newspaper. Maybe all three. 

As much as it annoyed him how carefree Shizuo was, Izaya couldn't remove his hand. He just stared at it, off and on, willing Shizuo's hand to let go of his. In a matter of strength, Shizuo had all of the talents. 

"Oh shit," Izaya tripped over his feet and stumbled forward, right off a descending staircase, and came face to face with his very doom. His wrist was still annoying the hell out of him and now he was about to lose an ankle. 

Eyes wide with terror. Who was going to break his fall but the very same Shizuo Heiwajima? His head slammed right into that firm chest of his and the two tumbled down the staircase. Izaya right on top of the blonde brute with their positioning quite bold for the public eye. He quickly got up, dusted off his pants, and hoped to the powers that be no one saw that. 

Izaya went right over to a nearby bench and sat down. He sighed. This was going to be a nightmare. He scanned the area. No one saw that. Right? Right. Great. "Shizu-Chan, can you go get me something from that vending machine over there?" Izaya pointed to the furthest one. Shizuo nodded. 

Three. Two. One. As expected a nosy reporter plopped down next to the (now #2) sexiest man alive. Izaya stared. He revealed no expression on his face. "As expected, of a famous individual like yourself, you know exactly what I'm here for." The reporter revealed the pictures on his camera of the two of them. It didn't matter what happened. It only mattered what it looked like had happened. 

"I don't care what you write about me," Izaya sighed. "But don't you dare write anything about him, okay?" Izaya scooted in closer to the reporter. "Because I will find you and I will torture you in the most interesting way possible. I imagine for you," Izaya brought his hand up to the reporter's face and tilted his chin downward. "It would be very easy to know what a homophobic man such as yourself would _hate_ experiencing." 

The reporter nodded. He deleted the one picture that revealed Shizuo's face and walked away. Izaya had been planning on telling Shizuo his true feelings today. That would have to wait. Their entire interaction with each other had been the weirdest of the weird. It would be safest to end it here. Izaya had to protect himself from getting too attached. Shizuo could find another someone eventually. Preferably a girl. 

Shizuo returned with the drink in hand. Izaya grabbed it, opened it, and drank it all in one shot. He threw the can into the recycling container right across the pathway, made it, and stood up. "Shizu-Chan, I think it's time we come to terms with our relationship," Izaya stared him right in the eyes. "Whatever it may be. It ends today. Right now. At this very moment. Don't text, call, or show up at my apartment or at my job. Do you understand?" 

"W-what?"

Right. Of course. Shizuo wouldn't find that very believable. Izaya gritted his teeth and spat on Shizuo's (very nice) shoes. "I hate your guts, bastard," and walked off. He refused to acknowledge the pain in his ankle or his wrist. He'd have to go to a doctor one of these days. He sighed. The pain of his heart was the hardest to ignore. 


	9. Bad News Reports

**Izaya Orihara, a famous model and previously the #1 Sexiest Man for 5 years...is gay???**

Izaya stares at the TV and spit out his chocolate milk. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and blinked at the screen. That was fast. He didn't expect the news to pounce on him the next day. Maybe a few days or so...but he really went viral overnight as people wondered about his "mysterious man."

"This is going to be a nightmare," Izaya sighed and leaned back on his couch. At least Shizuo wouldn't be bothered by the press. Was he going to lose jobs for this? Probably. A lot of his projects involved working with others. If they thought he was gay they wouldn't want to be in the same picture...or even the same room...for fear of catching his gayness or something.

He sighed again and sprawled out on his couch. He missed Shizuo. He would never tell the man that himself but- he couldn't deny his feelings. They weren't in any official relationship so maybe it wouldn't matter to him.

He scrolled through his social media and saw numerous pictures of Shizuo with some blonde woman. "What the fuck?" Izaya clicked on Shizuo's profile and scrolled through his feed more intently. "Who is this?" he frowned. "I just broke up with him yesterday did he find a new bitch that fast? What about all of his heartfelt feelings?" Izaya threw his phone at the wall and wiped his eyes on the back of his palm. He wasn't crying. He was just crying.

His phone started vibrating so he reluctantly stood up to go grab his phone off of the floor. "Hello?"

"Orihara-san?"

"Kida-kun?"

"I saw the news. Is that picture of Heiwajima-san? How is he taking it?"

"How should I know?" Izaya snapped. "Why are you calling me? I don't have anything to do with him!"

"But aren't you two close?"

"Didn't he tell you to stay away from me?" Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, from what it sounds like, you might need a new blonde friend to hang out with if he ditched you for a tiny reason like the news. You should matter to him more than that."

"That's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?"

"That's none of your business." Izaya hung up and threw his phone for the second time. He wandered into his room and crawled into bed. So what if Shizuo got a girlfriend? Isn't that what he wanted him to do? There was nothing good about Izaya's personality for either publicity or for Shizuo's career. It was better this way.

"I'm back to being alone again," Izaya hid his face in the pillow. This was his own fault. Why was he getting upset now? He should be relieved.

...

"Are you sure you don't want to use me to forget about him?" Masaomi sat a little too close to Izaya. He glanced at him, considering it for a moment, but his attention was brought back to Shizuo walking down the hallway...arm in arm with that woman.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment and then looked back to Masaomi. Shizuo wasn't going to get jealous. He had a new person to love and flirt with. There was no reason for Izaya to interact with Masaomi. It would just fuel the press more hanging around another blonde.

He leaned over and brushed Masaomi's fringe behind his ear. "I'm not interested in you," he whispered into his ear and then stood up. He walked past Shizuo and that other woman. There wasn't any reason for him to be here. All of his jobs were canceled. He was going to go broke in no time unless the press was back in his favor.

Well, that's not entirely true. There were still a few projects that wanted more suggested male x male vibes. But he still didn't have work today.

"Leaving already?" Namie asked.

"Don't act like you aren't thrilled by the chance to get a new boss," Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Well, that might be true but we have a bit of a love-hate relationship going on, I'll miss you," she admitted.

"Then don't quit."

"We'll see how I feel if this doesn't get resolved," she shrugged. "I don't want to make you go broke with my expensive bill," she laughed. Izaya rolled his eyes again. "So, who is that lady?"

"What lady?"

"Don't give me that I know you know who I'm talking about."

"I don't know. It has nothing to do with me."

"But weren't you two close? Just yesterday?"

"It's amazing how fragile relationships can be."


	10. "Relationships"

The entirety of Izaya's life went from bad to worse. He didn't feel motivated to do anything in particular. Especially with Shizuo's new relationship all over the news. He sighed, very uninterested, and draped himself over the couch. 

"I want some cake," he muttered, not wanting to admit to himself that Shizuo had moved on to bigger and better and more beautiful things. "He never should've surpassed me in the charts. Then I wouldn't have noticed him. Then we wouldn't have been together. Then it wouldn't have been an issue." He sighed, hanging his limbs over the edges of his couch. 

His doorbell rang but Izaya felt no interest to go and get it. He sighed again. But the ringing continued. 

"Whomst?" Izaya rolled off the couch and stood up. He rubbed his head where he'd hit it and then got the door. Shizuo stood there. He started closing the door. 

"Wait!" 

"I have no business with you," Izaya said, continuing to shut the door. Shizuo grabbed it and pushed himself in. Another form of breaking and entering, one could say. 

"Please hear me out," Shizuo insisted. "I wasn't really in a relationship with her. I just wanted to snatch up the spotlight so you wouldn't get bad publicity." 

"How nice of you, to use other people like that, now please leave," he gestured to his door. 

"Izaya, please," Shizuo insisted. "I love you." 

"What?" Izaya scoffed. "I told you, we're no longer-" 

Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya. Izaya melted, against his better intentions, and reluctantly kissed back. Shizuo stared at him, hoping for some sort of statement. "Please, Izaya, don't push me away." 

"You think you can just waltz into my home, kiss me, and everything will be fine?" Izaya snapped, wiping his mouth with his hand. "I'm still a famous individual. What if someone else takes a picture. What if this all happens again? Do you see? We," Izaya gestured to himself and then to Shizuo, "Are not meant to be in a relationship!" 

"I'll be more careful in public. We don't have to display our relationship to the world. Izaya," he grabbed Izaya's hands. "I love you." 

Izaya snatched his hand away and glared. "It's not going to happen." 

"But..." 

"No." 

"I don't want us to end," Shizuo pleaded. 

"What you want and what reality is don't always coincide." Izaya turned on his heel and walked back into his apartment. He left Shizuo by the doorway, hoping that he would leave. He didn't. He just followed Izaya. 

"What do I have to do?" Shizuo asked, voice slightly frantic. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?" 

"Don't you see?" Izaya slammed his hand down against the wall. "You shouldn't have to do anything to be in a relationship with anyone! I'm obnoxious, damnit! I do whatever the hell I want! My actual personality is so fucking god awful I have to hide it from the public and you're saying you're okay with hiding your feelings? You can't hide shit! You wear all your emotions on your goddamn sleeve! We are not meant to be in a relationship Shizuo fucking Heiwajima!" 

"But I still love you." 

"Read my lips very carefully," Izaya pointed to his face. "Love doesn't fucking conquer all." He lowered his hand. "People enter into each other's lives and then they leave. It was nice while it lasted but we can't be together Shizuo so get the fuck out of my home!" he pointed to the door. 

"But, we're still in each other's lives." 

"Huh?" Izaya blinked, honestly dumbfounded by the idiocy. 

"I'm still in your life so we don't have to end it now, do we?" 

"Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying?" Izaya sighed. 

"I would rather have a few moments with you and have it be ruined in the future than to ruin it now before we've ever gotten to have those moments!" Shizuo was determined. 

"You're hopeless," Izaya shook his head. 

"People don't live forever Izaya," Shizuo stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible rather than cutting it short."

"Y-you-" Izaya's cheeks turned slightly red. 

"Please," Shizuo insisted. 

"I..." Izaya started crumbling even though he was so determined just moments before. 

"Please," Shizuo repeated again. 

Izaya was reminded of what it felt like to see Shizuo with someone else. His jealousy came back to haunt him. He didn't want Shizuo to be with someone else but he also realized the dangers of the press. Izaya conflicted, didn't know what the right choice to make was anymore. 

"Okay," he agreed. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Izaya nodded. 

"I love you," Shizuo said, holding Izaya close. 

"I...do too," he muttered. 

_In a few years' time, when the world was a bit more open, the two were able to come to the public about their relationship. They supported fellow gays as public figures to assure people they weren't alone. And everyone lived happily ever after. (Even if Izaya was still something of a major tsundere)._


End file.
